undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choices I Make/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of The Choices I Make. Issue 3 As I opened my eyes I noticed I was still in the car and the car had flipped over. In the car were only me and Rocco, who seemed to be in pain. I couldn't hear, all I heard was a beep, you know the one you hear afther a bang. I didn't see Lucca or Blake in the car. But the moment my hearing came back and the beep was replaced by gunshots. I figured it were Blake and Lucca, so I called out for help. Then the door opened and somebody pulled out of the car, but it wasn't Lucca and it wasn't Blake either, it was an Arabic man which I did not know, but he seemed so familiar. Then it struck me I looked around and saw infected coming in from all sides. Lucca was using Roccos gun to hold them of on one side, and Blake was holding them of on the other side, while the man was helping Rocco and me. Blake and Lucca were both standing 50 metres away from the car, but on opposide ends. As Blake yelled something about not having the ammo for this, the man took some of the supplies out of the cab's wreck and threw them in the back of a red pick-up. He then helped me and Rocco to get into the car, and asked:"Which one?" I didn't understand what he meant but when I looked at Blake and Lucca, it hit me. They both were not gonna last long against the incoming infected and they both were on opposide ends. But did this man really ask me to decide between life or death? Do I want to make that decision? I panicked and pointed at Blake yelling:"That one!" The man drove the truck up to Blake allowing him to jump in the back, as I turnded around I yelled:"We can still save Lucca!" but then I saw him get bitten, but he didn't give up the fight yet, he threw the infected off, punshed them snapped some necks, but then they bit him again, and again, and again, he turned around and fell to the ground, he looked at us despirately as the infected were pumeling him, more and more of them until there was only a pile of infected to be seen. We drove off leaving Lucca to be eaten by those monsters. I was sitting next to the man that had saved us, and Maxwell and Blake sat in the back. Blake was smoking a sigarette and examining Rocco's shoulder. Neither the man next to me, nor me spoke for sometime, but after we were out of the city the man just asked me:"Where shall I take you? I'm guessing you're holding up somewhere near here. Since you came this way on your way over." I was confused. Had this man been spying on us? What shall I do? But then a name shot trough my head:"Hossan Boucari" I said it outloud and the man looked back at me with a confused face and said with a guessing tone:"Samuel Benson?" I nodded and we smiled at each other. That moment all my distrust against him faded away. I knew I could trust him so I told him about the hardware store. Hossan asked me if I could give him directions to it, and I happily agreed. Category:The Choices I Make Category:The Choices I Make Issues Category:Issues